Wishing Upon Scarves
by mssekishi
Summary: Little Rose just wants to make her Uncle Draco smile again. Written for writeverse challenge #3a  500-1000 wordcount  on LJ. The next challenge prompt will be the sequel!


Title: Wishing Upon Scarves

Word Count: 822

Rating: PG 13

Pairings (if any): Draco Malfoy (mentions of H/D), Rose Weasley and Hermione Granger

Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/RPF etc): Nope but um, this is angsty?

Summary: Little Rose just wants to make her Uncle Draco smile again.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling; no copyright infringement intended!

Note: Written for writeverse challenge #3a. And thanks to Lena, for her title and summary suggestions!

ϟϟϟϟϟ

The day is bright – stratus clouds covering the blue sky. The wind rustles amongst the fallen leaves and takes them across the open field, painting a beautiful picture in little Rose's eyes. Standing at the far end of an open field, Rose sees her Uncle Draco standing by a large shady tree. He is reaching to touch a - familiar - light green scarf that is tied to a branch as it drifts along with the wind. His pale expression shows pain and grief and he looks so lonely that it makes Rose sad. Uncle Draco is always smiling happily when Uncle Harry is around. She frowns. Where _did_Uncle Harry go?

"Mummy?" Rose tugs Hermione's hand at her side.

"Yes darling?" Hermione kneels on the grass patch and arranges her daughter's scarf neatly around her neck. "What is it?"

"What is Uncle Draco doing?" She asks curiously, eyes not leaving the pale figure. Uncle Draco is now holding onto an end of the scarf with his eyes shut.

Hermione follows her gaze, squinting against the sunlight. "Oh darling," she swallows. "Your Uncle Draco is wishing."

"Wishing?" she repeats, turning to her mother. "What for?"

"Well..." Hermione begins, looking for a way to explain to her eight year old daughter. Rose looks at her and notes the pain in her mother's eyes before she looks away to the open field. Although Rose is young, she's fairly insightful at her age.

"Your eyes are the same," Rose says, cocking her head to the right.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asks, bewildered. "Same…eyes?"

Rose nods eagerly. "Like Uncle Draco's. They reflect pain." Rose shifts her feet on the grass patch. "Whenever Uncle Draco is alone or when he stares at the photo taken with Uncle Harry, he has those eyes."

"Oh…" Hermione sniffs and looks away to blink away those tears forming in her eyes.

"I hope he is wishing for happiness," Rose says softly, tightening her grip around Hermione's fingers. Hermione looks back at her in surprise. "…Happiness?"

Rose nods, wrapping her small hand around her mother's thumb.

"What makes you say that Rose?" Hermione asks, squeezing her daughter's hand in response.

"Because he is looking so sad and lonely," Rose says simply, not noticing the little gasp from her mother. "I want him to be happy again."

"Oh Rosie," Hermione pulls Rose close to her chest, burying her face in her daughter's reddish brown curls as Rose hugs her in return.

"Can I make a wish too Mummy?"

Hermione blinks at the sudden question and pushes her daughter from her chest to see her. "Um sure darling, of course you can." Hermione replies, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Rose flashes a smile but before Hermione could ask 'what are you going to wish for', Rose speeds off to where Draco is by the large shady tree.

ϟϟϟϟϟ

Draco opens his eyes at the sound of dried leaves being stepped on. He cranes his neck, expecting to be Hermione but to his surprise, it's Rose standing there.

Draco flashes a tired smile at her, "Hey there."

Smiling in return, Rose steps closer and holds onto the edge of his grey sweater.

Draco smiles wryly at her action. Rose is fond of him and he is pretty sure that Weasley is jealous of their closeness. He pats her head gently and lets his hand rest lightly on top of her head.

"Mummy said that you're wishing," Rose says, looking at the scarf.

"Your mother is right, that I am." Draco replies.

"Will the wish come true?" Rose asks, titling her head up to look at him with Draco's hand still resting on top of her head.

Draco does not answer immediately. He ponders over saying 'no' straight but he settles with "I don't know."

Rose considers. "I see," She says. "Can I make a wish too?"

Draco lifts his hand from her head. "Sure."

Rose takes off her bright yellow scarf around her neck and Draco helps her to tie it to a branch lower than his so that Rose could reach it.

She clasps her hands together with an end of her scarf in between and shuts her eyes to wish. Draco grins and kneels down on a knee next to her. Rose opens her eyes and looks at Draco, smiling.

"So, care to share what you wished for?" Draco teases. "To meet your prince charming?"

Rose blanches, wrinkling her nose and Draco snorts in amusement.

"What is it then?" He prods at her arm.

She looks down at her shoes and mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"I wished for Uncle Harry to be back," Rose says softly, glancing up to him as Draco inhales sharply. "Because only then you, Uncle Draco, can be happy."

"Oh Rose sweetheart," Draco half-whispers, his heart aching. He pulls Rose into his arms and hugs her tightly.

"Thank you," Draco says and tries not to cry.

_Fin_


End file.
